Perfect
by acechisaki
Summary: Shigadabi oneshot that I might add to in the future, mostly created to add to the unsubstantial amount of shigadabi fluff in the world (In which Touya and Tenko go on a coffee date, except it's not really a date) (One of my first attempts at a 'serious' fic, you've been warned). ShigaDabi/Dabi is a Todoroki/Hero AU/Shigaraki Tomura is Shimura Tenko/Fluff/Shigaraki goes to UA
1. That's the shit

**_Author's note- I hope you're not here because you saw that the author of "Best Fanfic Ever" published another work and you're looking for more crack. Please, I actually tried with this one. I'm not the best at writing in general, but I wanted to try for a couple of reasons- well, mostly just because I'm slowly running out of fluff for my favorite mha ship. So, it's not perfect, but if you're like me and smut grosses you out, I hope you'll find this sufficient._**

**_I'll try and add more chapters if I can!_**

**_..._**

_Bang_

Touya Todoroki was on the floor of his bedroom, after having been woken up in his favorite way possible- falling off of his bed after being jerked violently from his sleep via rock music and his brother's face about two inches away from his own.

"Sho- What- Can you turn that down?" He groaned, pressing his hand to his face. His brother stepped back and scowled.

"Fuyu-chan said to wake you up 'cause it's noon,"

Touya shot his brother a look of annoyance. Fuyumi had always been the responsible member of the family, but lately, she had been acting too much like his mother for his taste- especially since they were around the same age.

"Did she say anything else?" Touya asked, not really caring about the answer, but thought it might satisfy Shoto to the point where he left Touya to sleep in peace.

Shoto looked bored. "Yeah, that guy you like… Tenki or whatever, he's gonna be here soon."

Touya sat up so fast that dark spots obscured his vision and he had to lay back down. "Why didn't you start with that?" He muttered, trying and failing to look intimidating to his eleven-year-old brother.

"I didn't think you cared," the younger one said with a smirk. Touya was about to respond with something equally snarky when the doorbell rang, causing the red-haired teen to re-attempt at getting up, only to fall again after tripping on his tangled bedsheets. Fuyumi, who seemed to have accepted that Touya was not getting up, called Shoto to answer the door, who then turned and, still laughing at his fallen brother, ran out of the room.

At which point Touya had given up and accepted his demise.

The sound of footsteps outside his room made him smile, but the all-too-familiar feeling of _I should've gotten up earlier_ was causing him some regret, especially when it hit him that he was barely wearing anything, seeing how it was summer. He made a last-minute grab for a shirt, which would have worked if there was a shirt near him. Instead, Tenko entered to find the taller boy sprawled out on the floor, half-naked, with a panicked expression on his face.

This was nothing new.

Tenko pushed his hair back and laughed. "I didn't wake you up, right?"

Touya squinted as the other turned on the light. "Nah, I've been up for… like three minutes," he sighed. Tenko laughed again, which made Touya smile. "Lazy. Come on. I wanna go."

Touya looked confused as his half-awake brain tried to remember his last conversation with his friend, who he hadn't seen in weeks. "Where… where are we going again?"

Tenko helped him up. "Coffee."

"That's the shit."


	2. I really really really really like you

**_Wow, I never thought I was going to add a second chapter! Sorry it's so long, I never write and I got kind of carried away. I should probably read more. Oh well, it's done, and I'm pretty happy with it. At least I've added to the amount of ShigaDabi fluff in the world. Note- Takeyama is Mt. Lady, Kai is Overhaul, Hari is Chronostasis, etc_**

**_ I really hope you like it!_**

**_..._**

The neighborhood where Touya spent his childhood had always been nice, no doubt due to the number of wealthy families living near the Todoroki residence, but it always seemed a little nicer whenever he was with Tenko. It was a funny thing to say, though, because when he was with Tenko his eyes were not on the fake-looking lawns or the towering pastel-colored houses. The same could be said about the little coffee shop where they now sat next to the window, paying no mind to the plastic houseplants or the bitter drinks. Touya had never liked coffee much, but the little shop was where he spent his hours whenever he needed to get away from his family; namely, Endeavor.

Tenko set down his mostly full drink and looked up at the taller male. "So, how's Himiko?"

Touya smiled at the thought of the younger girl. "She's doing alright. She's had so many boyfriends over the past month that I've lost count, but I think she's just doing it to get some other girl to notice her." The blonde had been attending the local high school with Touya ever since she discovered the bloodthirsty nature of her quirk, and the two were as close as ever.

Tenko smiled. "That's good. I worry about her. Does she still want me to introduce her to Jin?"

"Probably not, if she wants anything to do with this other girl. You know how quickly she gets distracted," Touya laughed. "How's UA?"

Although the three had attended junior high together, the trio had sort of split up ever since Tenko had been accepted into UA high and began his hero studies, which Himiko liked to ask about.

"UA's great. I never really thought I could be a hero, you know, because my quirk can kill so easily, but UA- I just feel like I belong there. They're super big on reminding us that it's not about your quirk, it's about how you use it. Sounds cheesy but it's nice to hear, and I really think I've been getting better! Almost no incidents this month. I've still got all my books, except my English textbook. But I'm getting it replaced."

Watching Tenko's face light up as he talked about the hero school made Touya forget where he was. As far as he was concerned, the only things that existed were Tenko Shimura and the sparkle that danced in his crimson eyes when he was talking to Touya- no, about UA.

"Tell me about the other heroes again?" he asked, mostly so Tenko would keep talking.

"Oh, sure! Well, you've met Hawks, that's the blonde one-"

"Oh, yeah, I remember Hawks. Pretty hot for a bird."

Tenko laughed, which was just about the greatest sound on Earth. "You've still got a thing for Hawks?"

The red-haired boy grinned. "It was never a thing. I just said he was hot."

"Twice."

"It means nothing."

Touya leaned back. "Tell me about the others."

The young hero tapped his partially-gloved fingers on the table, thinking. "Oh, well there's Kai-"

"Hey, I've heard you mention him before! The clean freak, right? Are you guys a thing now?"

Tenko pushed his (pale, from an accident when his quirk manifested) hair behind his pierced ear and gave his friend a look. "What? No, he's got a boyfriend. Who's sweet, but would shoot me if I made a move on Chisaki. Not that I would," He added, seeing the look on the other teen's face.

Touya laughed again "Ok, fine. So you're not dating anyone?"

"No, not right now..." Tenko gave him a weird look. "Why?"

"Nothing, just messing with you." That was too close. "What are your classes like?"

The pale-haired teen smirked. "Really? You don't want to hear about all the hot girls I go to school with?"

"Oh yeah? Takeyama still asking you out?"

"Oh my god. I turned her- 4th?- movie-date proposal down last Friday. She keeps asking if there's someone else, and I don't know what to tell her."

Touya gave him a strange look. "Well, why not? She seems to have good taste."

Tenko didn't seem to pick up on the last part. "Come on. She's totally annoying! And besides, I don't know, I'm just not really looking for a partner right now. Maybe I'm waiting for someone."

Touya internally groaned. He'd tried, but any more talk about boyfriends was bound to make Tenko suspicious. He was both disappointed and relieved when the conversation drifted over to him.

"Hey, you're still into drawing, right?" Tenko inquired, remembering the other teen's interest, as well as urging the stage to Touya.

"Oh, yeah, I have! I've been tacking them around the house to annoy Enji, but I think he actually likes them. I've been sending some to Mom, too. Thought she'd like something to remind her of me, or whatever."

Tenko smiled. Touya never used to mention his mom, and Tenko hoped this was a sign that she was improving. They continued to talk about Touya's family, with the latter explaining how Fuyumi had taken the role of a mother and Shoto's recent discovery of rock music, the blame being on Natsuo. He mentioned that his father, while he still wasn't around much, was getting better and, clearly, regretted how he had acted in the past. Tenko changed the touchy subject to music, which he knew Touya loved, and they discussed Hello Sleepwalkers, which they both liked, and Tenko's favorite band, Yorushika, as well as The Oral Cigarettes, which Touya loved and Tenko loved to make fun of. They finished their very bitter (and now cold) coffee and began the short walk back, Tenko's desaturated blue Converse thudding on the pavement next to the other's- something edgy, like Docs.

The walk was nice, and the day was nice, and Tenko looked nice, but Touya couldn't slow down his rapidly beating heart. It was now, or the next time the other teen got a break from school, which could be months. Besides, Himiko would kill him if he didn't say anything. He took a deep breath, gathered whatever courage he had gathered from Endeavor, and slowed his pace, turning to face his friend while leaning back against the chain-link fence they had been walking past.

"Hey, I know you're gonna be here for, like, a few days, but I feel like... Well, if I don't say something now, I don't think I ever will."

He tried to look anywhere but Tenko's big eyes, which had widened slightly, and- although Touya didn't notice- he was trying to hide the smile that was fighting to spread over his face. He wasn't sure what the taller teen was going to confess, but if it was what he had been hoping, he owed Kai's boyfriend 500 yen.

"Shit, I know I'm gonna mess this up. Basically," he laughed nervously, "I've been thinking about you a lot. At first I thought it was just because you're at school all the time, which I totally get, you know, of course you're gonna be a great hero, and of course I support you- but I guess, seeing you here today, you look really nice by the way, made me realize... well, the feeling hasn't gone away. And if it had been because I missed you, that would've been weird, because we just talked for, like, two hours. So I... I mean, god I hope I don't fuck this up, I just think you're really pretty. Like, you're so pretty. And you're so smart and funny and talking to you makes me wish I could talk with you until... until you go away again, and the feeling comes back, not like I miss you, well I do, all the time, but it's more like, like..." he looked up and sighed. This was getting nowhere, and he still couldn't bring himself to look at Tenko's face.

"Hawks was never the guy I had a thing for." God, of all the things he could've said. This better not be one of those Shoujo confessions where the guy has no idea what the girl's talking about. But seeing the arrival of a light blush across Tenko's cheeks (the face kind) got his hopes up, even if it didn't do anything for his nerves.

Although he was always masking himself in the "cool" persona, Tenko could tell when the other was nervous. He reached out and lightly poked his face, causing Touya to look up instinctively.

"Alright, it's my turn now. I completely blame you for this, by the way. I'm about to lose 500 yen."

The taller male looked confused. Tenko smiled at him before continuing. "I've been into you for, like, a year. I was actually kind of glad when they announced dorms over at UA, I guess because it took my mind off you. Whenever we see each other I'm always worried I'll mess up and ruin whatever it is that we have, because you're my best friend, and I'd rather have that then any half-assed relationship thing over at the school. And if somehow I accidentally make things awkward between us, I might as well go and sleep with Chisaki, because frankly, getting murdered by Hari would be less painful then losing what we have. Or, what I hope we still have. God, that probably made things worse," he laughed. "I'm kidding. About Kai. I couldn't do that to Hari. Wow, I never even asked if you liked guys. I just, I really really like you and, and I don't want to lose you. So."

In all the scenarios Touya had imagined of this moment, which was a lot, he had never imagined something quite like this. Which was to be expected, seeing as most of his musings either ended with Tenko turning him down and Touya developing depression which stayed with him for his remaining years on the Hell that is Earth, or the two of them getting married on the spot. But this was better, this was natural, this was perfect.

He grinned despite himself. "Yeah, I like you too. You didn't need to take the pressure off, I was all ready to be obliterated," Touya laughed, but there was still one thing on his mind. Almost perfect.

"Hey, do you think it would be cool if I, I mean if we, like do you think we, I, could maybe... you..." and that was it. Almost perfect. They had just confessed, for fuck's sake, who was he kidding. His nerves were back, and he couldn't look at Tenko. He must've looked insane.

Tenko could read him like a book. Risking everything they had built, he leaned in and gently pressed his chapped lips against the taller male's, staying for a second to remind him that it was all right before pulling away.

He barely had time to glance back at his friend before another set of lips was crushing against his own, this time with Touya's arms wrapping around his thin waist, and they were kissing, and it felt so right, like they were made for each other, and at that moment the two shared a thought- why had they waited so long? And everything just seemed to fall into place like a jigsaw puzzle, leaning against the chain-link fence, everything they had marked as teasing or a side comment fit the mold, and this was what they had been waiting for, what they had been missing. Of course, this was it, and it was perfect.

When they finally broke apart, Touya wrapped his arms tighter and pulled the pale-haired boy as close as he could get, breathing him in, not ever wanting to let go.

"So, you wanna count that as our first date, or you gonna let me take you on a real one?"

Tenko smiled into his shoulder. "I liked that one."

The red-haired teen laughed. "But it wasn't a real date!" he protested.

"It was unofficial. Next time we'll do something lame like go to a movie."

"I could make you one of my crappy dinners?"

"Deal."


End file.
